Afraid of Thunderstorms
by Sirisexual
Summary: Just a cute Oneshot RemusLXSiriusB


*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I sigh and roll out of bed. I know none of the others are even going to wake up, so it's up to me to turn the blasted alarm clock off. I can hear a storm raging on outside, and I shiver slightly as my body adjusts to the cold.I barely take three steps, when I trip over something big. Leave it to Sirius to make sure there is no way to walk in the room without practically dying. I push myself up off of the ground and realize that the object _is_ Sirius, that's rather odd. I walk over, turn the alarm clock off, and walk back to the disheveled body on the floor.

"Siri?" I roll him over. His hair is tousled in such a way that you'd think he was wresting with a Hippogriff, and his face and torso are streaked with sweat. "Sirius! Wake up, git."

"Bugger off, Rem." His lips barely move as he mutters the words.

Now that i know he can hear me, I say "You look awful mate. Really terrible."

That caught his attention. He pushes himself up with his elbows, and I can see bits of hair stuck to sweat in odd places on his face. His blanket drops from his stomach, and he starts shivering.

"I'll have you know that this style is all the rage." He says, acting mildly annoyed. "What'd you wake me up for anyways? I was dreaming up our next prank on Snivellus."

"Well, you're kind of at the foot of my bed. And your bed is across the room.. Explain?" I say with an amused look on my face.

"Oh... That... Well, see... I, well it's simple really. I ummm... I sleep walk! That's it, yes. I guess I ended up over here! How foolish. I'll just be on my way back to my bed now." Sirius stands up, and at that moment thunder cracks loudly. Sirius wraps his arms around me and knocks me to the ground.

"Gerroff! Padfoot!" I push him off, and he stands up, looking rather embarrassed.

"Sorry.. I'm a bit jumpy." He chuckles awkwardly and moves towards his bed.

I grab his arm and say "Padfoot, wait.. Are you.. Scared of thunderstorms?" I hold in laughter.

"What?! No! Me? The fearless Sirius Black? Remus, You're loony!" Thunder cracks again and, this time, Sirius jumps onto my bed and pulls the covers up to his chest. He looks so childlike and vulnerable, that I can't help but pity him.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "You're right. You're soooo brave, Siri."

"Shut up. Could you just please not tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone about your chocolate obsession."

"It's not an obsession!"

Sirius reaches his hand under my pillow, and before I can protest, he pulls out my stash of Chocolate Frogs.

"Alright, fine. Will you just go to bed?" I huff.

"But I won't be able to fall asleep." Sirius practically whines.

"What do you want _me _to do about it?" I say, knowing the answer.

"Can I sleep with you? Just tonight, I promise!"

"Siri.. I know you're scared, but I also know you're a terrible person to bunk with. I'm sorry."

"But, Remmy! What can I do to change your mind?"

I don't mention the option that comes to my mind. "Nothing that I can think of.

He sighs and says "Fine. But, before I go, will you brush my hair? I know it looks hideous, and it's unnerving to try to fall asleep like this."

I know he's just trying to postpone sleep, but I sigh and give in. "Fine, but not no more after this. I mean, honestly, you make me feel like your bloody mum when I do this."

"Deal, and, for the record, you're much better than my.. Mum." He sighs in content as I work the brush through his hair. When I finish, he turns around and smiles.

There's a long silence and he says "I'm so jealous of you, Moony."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're bloody gorgeous, and you don't even try."

I blush and say "You're so odd, Black." Thank Wizard God it's dark.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Moony."

I realize how close Sirius is, and clear my throat, nervously.

"Plus, your scars, which you might hate, but they're rather sexy if you ask me." He seems so lost in thought that he doesn't realize what he said until I say "Are you feeling alright?"

He whispers "Just brilliant." He searches my eyes for a tell of what I'm thinking, but I've gotten rather good at masking my thoughts over the years.

"Well, off to bed then. Goodnight, Padfoot." I say in a rush, but neither of us moves. I clear my throat again, and before I even have time to react, he kisses me. I pull away very quickly, and watch his reaction.

"Sorry... Night, Moony." He mumbles and stands up.

In the two seconds that this all happens, I decide to be spontaneous, and I pull him back down.

"Did you mean it?" I look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Remus. I did." He says, sadly.

I put my hands on both sides of his face, and kiss him. The kiss lasts about ten seconds, and then he pulls away. We are both silent and I lay back on my bed. Thunder claps again, and Sirius dives next to me. I grab his hand and entwine our fingers.

After his heart slows down a little bit, Sirius asks, in a very meek voice "Does this mean I can sleep with you?"

I laugh and say "As long as you don't hog the blankets."


End file.
